The increase in activity in the personal wellness and fitness, mobile healthcare and user discrete analytical fields have highlighted some shortcomings of current personal and population based analytics systems as well as the effects of generally prescribed pharmacological and therapeutic treatments after diagnosis.
Analytical systems generally come in a number of categories. Data, text and imaging systems use large installed or network based hardware and software platforms which, when used, diagnoses the user's condition using artificial intelligence, machine learning and other techniques common to those systems and methods. Less cumbersome and intrusive analytical systems and methods include question and answers done orally or written, which measure temperature, weight, pulse rate, as well as a plethora of other biological and physiological indicators. These indicators are used when searching for signs of health, fitness level, and disease. The ancient medicinal art of reflexology has historical efforts focused on disease pathology and the feet. Adverse reactions to prescribed pharmacological and therapeutic treatments of disease are known to adversely affect a person's balance and, as a consequence, that person's gait as well.
The above noted analytical systems have their drawbacks. Specifically, artificial intelligence, machine learning and other techniques common to those systems and methods are extremely large and use controlled or proprietary software algorithms. Similarly, question and answers obtained orally or in written form are area specific, limited in scope and use, and require more active participation and knowledge from the user. These and other current systems have been seen as either too invasive, too cumbersome for some people to use and too complicated to understand.
There is therefore a need for an analytical system that is neither invasive nor linear in scope and use and which provides access to data gathered by convenient user-worn devices.